System Virus Attack!
by StumpyTPDimples
Summary: Things have settled since Ken has stepped down as Digimon Emperor. The Digital World is still tense and the Digidestined have to keep peace. When a new Digimon pops up, can the group handle the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy hi! First fanfic story here, so please excuse me if it isn't the most epically amazing piece of work in history! :P

Story that came to me during a holiday, hoped it would make a good fic. ENJOY! :)

**DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

* * *

It was a pleasant enough day in the Digital World, not much trouble and not much to comment on. It isn't always the case, but thankfully T.K and I were having an easy day of patrol.

That's what we decided a few months back. The Digital World had been left with a lot of tension and issues between its inhabitants so my brother, Tai, and one of my friends, Davis, sat down and decided to give each of us a partner and, each day, we'd stroll around for an hour or two to make sure all was well.

If you haven't guessed, I'm Kari Kamiya, one of the original eight digi-destined. Like I said, peacefulness isn't always the case. There have been many times when we'd have to call some of the others for help, but matters were quickly resolved.

I was overjoyed when Tai put me with T.K, for, y'see, me and him have secretly been dating for the past three months. It was bound to happen, but no one knew. Davis would be crushed if he found out!

Tai would be too. He's entered the 'over-protective' brother stage, even more protective than he always has been. The fact I'm growing up scares him, though he'd never admit that. If I was happy for him, he should be happy for me. You see, after a little effort, and a lot of confusing fights, him and Sora started dating too. I don't think I've ever seen him happier really.

T.K and I were just ending our shift, unfortunately. We loved it here. Mainly because I get to hold his hand the whole time, and the occasional sneaky kiss, other reason being our Digimon. Patamon and Gatomon were pretty much our best friends. They always came along with us incase we did run into trouble, but they eventually learned to walk a little ahead to give us some space.

He was swinging our hands, in the playful way he always does, as we walked. The only sound that could really be heard was us talking. We were chatting away about a match Tai and Davis had the other day, joking about their little argument half way through about who the real leader of the Digi-Destined is. No one else understood, but the rest of us couldn't stop laughing.

Even though we found it funny, we all knew it was a serious argument. Tai hadn't been fulfilling his side of the duties. All of us had our days to patrol the area, he never seemed to do it. We didn't include Ken in our times because he felt it was his entire fault, and besides, the Digimon would be pretty freaked if they saw the former "Digimon Emperor" protecting them. That left eleven of us, and, without Tai, ten. Even Mimi transported in once a week to do her part.

"He hasn't been himself, now I think of it…" I said to T.K after our joking had died out.

He looked to me and smiled, that little turn of the lips that always makes me smile.

"He's in high school, he's been having issues with Sora, maybe he's just wrapping his head around things." He suggested, and I couldn't help but believe him. It did make sense; Tai had always found school difficult, not let alone high school. I just nodded.

Our Digimon stopped suddenly, causing T.K to walk into Patamon and almost trip. He regained his composure and looked to the two in confusion, just as I was.

"Patamon…? What's wrong pal?" He asked as he looked from the little Digimon to the part of the forest infront of us.

"That smell… I've never come across it… Gatomon?" Patamon asked in a whisper, causing me and T.K to look at eachother in shock. It seemed like they were in a world of their own!

"Not in our lifetime…. It's just a myth… This isn't good…" Gatomon replied just as quietly, still staring straight ahead.

"Well, what is it you two?" I had to ask the obvious question since neither of them seemed to be giving answers.

Gatomon turned to look at us, the seriousness of her features setting me and T.K slightly a-back.

"I think you should call the others…" my little digimon simply said before a loud crashing sound could be heard from the middle of the forest.

We all froze as we watched dust and dirt rise up. My hand gripped T.K's a little tighter. So much for a peaceful patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

So, cheers to those who read the first chapter! Surprised people actually did! I'd love some reviews, not for bragging rights or snything, just so I know if anyone actually likes how I write! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

**Legal mumbojumbo also known as;** **DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

Running. It's something I haven't done in this world for a while. But we were running through the forest as fast as our legs would carry us. We knew that the Digimon that caused the crashing, and two other similar noises since we started towards the portal, wasn't following us. But we still ran.

We had to go back to near the portal, at least, to get some sort of signal so we could contact the others. T.K still had a tight grip on my hand. He was pulling me along with him, the trees nothing but blurs as we sped by. Our Digimon didn't even tell us if this monster was one to fear or not, but their faces told us enough, and the fact they ran off pretty quickly to look for the others Digimon partners.

It took us in and around ten minutes to reach the nearest portal, a small abandoned T.V monitor located in a clearing in the trees. T.K dropped my hand and took out his pad, trying to catch his breath as he e-mailed Izzy. Why Izzy? Because he's the only one we know who checks his e-mails every two minutes.

"Help needed… Everyone… Gah, I can't type properly!" I laughed at this, a little choked chuckle as I too tried to catch my breath. He looked oddly childish when he was frustrated. I sat down to try rest my hearts pace.

"And sent!" He exclaimed as he turned to look at me, smiling a little sadly, obviously neither of us too jolly at the situation. "Hopefully they get here before Mr. Crashmon decides to wander!"

Again, I laughed. He had an amazing ability to cheer me up, no matter the situation. He smiled and sat next to me, watching the screen where our friends would eventually come through.

"What if he's peaceful…? And we're calling in the troops, hell bent on getting rid of him?" I asked after a moment or two, staring at the ground as I traced random spirals in the dirt.

"Well, we'll see when we go after him… If he is nice, we'll just tell him to calm down. If not… We'll cross that bridge when we come to it…"

I nodded. That famous gut of mine was telling me this was something dangerous. I always hated how I could tell these things.

Both of us jumped up when the screen lit up. It only took a little over ten minutes. Knew we could count on Izzy! T.K pulled me a step back when Davis flew out, knowing full well they'd probably knock us over. One by one, everyone followed. Except Mimi, Joe and Yoelei.

I knew why all three weren't here. Mimi was chilling in America with her family. None of us could get through to her unless SHE wanted us to, she just knew she had patrol with Sora once a week. Joe had his shift at the hospital with his brother, he was actually doing pretty amazing as an intern! Yoelei told us something last week about going out of town to her grandparents, Izzy probably couldn't get through. As everyone came through the portal and came to their senses, I notice one other missing.

"No Tai…?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, looking around just to make sure I didn't miss him.

Sora shook her head with a pout, obviously not happy. "The idiot's been missing all day… We were meant to have lunch, but he never showed…"

"Couldn't reach him on his phone either…" Izzy jumped in, dusting the dirt off his clothes as he spoke.

"So, what's the deal then little bro?" Matt asked after giving T.K a quick hug. The rest of the group gathered around in a circle as T.K and I explained what happened, about how odd our Digimon were acting and about the crashes. Just as if the Digimon was trying to proof his existence to the rest, another crash was heard, not as loud so he was obviously moving away from where we were.

We all stared as the same thing happened; dust and dirt rose up above the trees straight after the crashing stopped.

"Well… Let's get going then!" Davis exclaimed in his usual hyper voice, running off before either me or T.K could tell him our Digimon aren't there yet. The group of us just followed behind him, too lost in our own thoughts to really converse with eachother.

I know no one was saying it, but I'd put my money on the fact that we were all thinking and hoping that this wouldn't turn into another world-threatening adventure. We just wanted peace.

Halfway there, we met up with our Digimon. They were running the opposite direction to meet up with us. Cody had to chase Davis and Veemon down to get them to stop. They were hell bent on getting this Digimon their selves! Even though we were all a bit worried, we couldn't help but laugh as Cody and Armadillomon literally dragged a kicking Davis and a huffing Veemon back to the group. The two of them were far too alike!

"His name is Viramon…" Gatomon informed us all once we'd sat down. We decided we'd have to make a plan once we knew this Digimon was nothing to be taken lightly.

We were all beside our Digimon in a circle, obviously the Digimon who's partners weren't here didn't come, them being Palmon, Hawkmon and Gomemon. Odd thing was, Agumon couldn't be found either! They looked in all his usual places but couldn't spot him so they just came back to us.

"He's trouble… We were told about him in the nursery… A mythical Digimon that was wiped out before even Geni was around…" Gabumon continued on, stopping once Gatomon sent him a glare. She obviously wanted to tell the tale.

"He wasn't wiped out… He destroyed himself." Gatomon stated as she glared at Gabumon, confusing even the Digimon with her words.  
"He's a fully digivolved Digmon… A nasty one at that. He has so many moves that you can just never tell what he's going to do next. The thing is though; his most powerful move can only be used three times before he wipes himself out for one thousand years."

We were all silent, listening to Gatomon's story with great interest. The Digimon who, we assumed knew this story inside out, but even they were listening closely.

"His System Virus Attack… Three times he can use it. No one knows what it does, because no one's ever been hit directly with it. All we know is, the smell is the foulest thing you'll ever smell. Almost like rotting corpses, only twenty times worse… We need a game plan."

At that, we all thought. By the way he's been explained, he's no easy Digimon to defeat. This was going to be our toughest challenge yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! The story is actually getting somewhere now! Thank god! I did love writing this chapter, though I will admit, I had this odd moment where Matt just didn't look like a name and I spent ten minutes staring at it. HOW AMAZING AM I!? Anyway, enjoy! COMMENT! :)

**DISCLAIMER!; NOUN; THING THAT MAKES SURE TARA DOESN'T GET SUED****; **I,Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

We had our gameplan; divide and attack. It was a simple concept. We'd all hunt down this Viramon, split up around him, and then attack from all angles possible. Our Digimon were staying at rookie now, just so when the time comes, they can stay in whatever form they choose. Surely with seven champion (maybe even ultimate if they're up to it) Digimon attacking one Digimon would work in our favour… Or so we hoped.

I looked over to T.K, he was chatting away to Matt with a smile. Everyone else seemed so relaxed. Davis, I understood. He was relaxed and giddy no matter the situation. If only all of them had this feeling, this almost sixth sense of mine.

Or maybe, I'm just over reacting. I do tend to do that quite a lot. T.K and Tai never fail to mention it to me. I'll just keep thinking that, that everything is going to go well and we'll beat this Digimon no problem! Now that I think of it, there's just no way we could lose!

That thought kept me going. The hunt was a long one; Viramon had basically left us a trail to follow though. Even the sight that was left didn't deter us, if anything, it gave us all hope. The places where he used whatever attack needed to make the crash sound were pretty much intact except for a small crater which, in all fairness, Patamon could probably make!

"Maybe your little bedtime story, I don't know, over exaggerated this mon…" Davis said after we checked out our fifth crater, he almost sounded sad at the statement.

"It is possible… Like our human legends and myths…" Cody added as he started leading us away from the crater, Davis quickly catching up to jump on his back with a laugh.

"We'll take this guy down in no time!" He chimed in Cody's ear as the smaller tried to regain his balance.

The rest of us looked on, me and T.K trying not to laugh, Sora, Matt, and Izzy looking oddly confused, their Digimon next to them.

"Why are all Crest of Courage holders so childish?" Sora commented with the faintest of smiles, causing the rest of us to smile as we followed to two bickering Digi-Destined.

After a little bit more of a walk, we could tell we were getting close. This Digimon made a strange grunting sound as he walked. The only way to explain it is a dogs growl mixed with a sigh. It was oddly chilling.

Davis immediately broke into leader role, as he has done a million times before. He didn't need to speak; he just pointed to each of us individually and pointed to which side we were to go. Matt and Gobumon were to go one side while to rest of us were partnered up. Of course, Gatomon and I were with Davis and Veemon, Sora and Biyomon were with Izzy and Tentamon, and T.K and Patamon were with Cody and Armadillomon .

We had someone at each side, hidden for now. This was the first good look we all got at the Digimon that was so greatly feared in this world. I think I speak for all of us when I say he's feared for a reason.

He was some height, I'll tell you that! I'd say about a fully grown grizzly bear plus another half. He was a jet black, sloth like creature, except his eyes, those red eyes are something I will never forget. I only got a glimpse of them, but they were filled with fear. Even the great Davis Motomiya gulped as the creature stalked in our direction.

In a flash, there were seven digivolved Digimon flying out of all directions. Davis and I were a bit too frozen to even think of letting Gatomon and Veemon digivolve.

"Kari… I think it likes us… Keep still, let the others attack…" Davis mumbled at my side, just loud enough for me to hear.

I simply nodded; too busy staring at the digimon's eyes. It was oddly entrancing, like the Digimon had the ability to hypnotize people. Wouldn't put it past him, I mean we knew NOTHING about this Viramon other than the fact he was a dangerous one.

The four of us, that being me, Davis, Gatomon and Veemon, watched helplessly as the other Digimon took a swing at this beast. First went Garudamon, but her attack just flew straight off.

"Good try Sora, but it takes a bit more than that!" I could hear Matt call, just as MetalGarurumon unleashed his attack.

To no avail though, it had the exact same effect as Garudamon's attack. The thing that worried me is that the Digimon didn't take his eyes off me and Davis. The attacks didn't even faze him. It was like a game of roulette; the digimon would take turns in attacking this mythical Digimon while the four of us remained as bait, trying our best to keep the attention on us. Gatomon and Veemon were standing protectively infront of us, but we wouldn't let them digivolve, just in case it provoked him.

"Attack together!" Izzy called out to everyone, breaking through the woods where he was hiding just to make sure everyone could hear him. "Hit one spot! All of you! One spot!"

The Digimon complied; they all instinctively aimed for Viramon's head. I wish they didn't. One swing of his arm, that's all it took to wipe all our most powerful Digimon out. They went flying in all directions, shocking us all.

His roar was deafening. That shot obviously got to him. The scariest part was he was still fixated on me and Davis. Our little Digimon stepped forward, but before Davis and I could get out our Digi-vices, Viramon swung our Digimon away.

His mouth opened, and the smell nearly knocked me out. There was a black mist forming a ball shape there. I tried move, but freaked when I found I couldn't.

"Kari… K-Kari, I think he can freeze… I can't move…" Davis said beside me, the fear in his voice making me even more scared. Davis was never scared, no matter the situation, he was NEVER scared.

Before something happened, I could see my friends passing out from the corner of my eye. There was me and Davis left, that was it. A black stream erupted from the Digimon's mouth, a thump was felt on my side, I hit the ground, then everything's black. Something, everything, went wrong today.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, for those of you who care, I did write a whole other chapter in the space of just a few hours. Proof read-ish and all! I just want to get this chapter out of the way because it's the explaining chapter and I hate these ones with a vengence! Anywho, hope you enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

Blackness. That's all that was surrounding me. Complete and utter pitch dark blackness. Although I couldn't see it, I had the feeling that I was running. After a short while I could just make out a light up ahead. There was no peace felt in this place, so I wasn't moving toward THE light, I wasn't dead, though I felt like it.

As I got closer, my ears made out a horrid choking cough sound. It was human, definitely human, because I could hear mutterings as well. Closer and closer, and image could be made out in the bright spot. Bunk beds, that look oddly familiar to me. When I got right up, I could tell why. There, on the bottom bunk, I could make out the figure of the person who guarded me my whole life, squirming around, choking on what I assumed was some blood.

"Tai!" I shouted, the call echoing around the blackness. No answer. I can't move closer, whatever force is around here refuses to allow me move.

"Tai! Tai, answer me!" I plead, I beg, I cry, but the figure doesn't respond. It suddenly lays motionless, and I can feel the fear rise up in me. Slowly, I retreat, not by my own accord mind you.

"Kari?" A voice calls, my head shoots around to see where it's coming from.

"Tai!? Where are you!?" It wasn't Tai's voice, I knew that, but something in me clung to the hope that it was, that he wasn't the figure on the bed.

"Come on sleepy head… Nap time's over…" The voice says softly. T.K, I'd know the voice anywhere.

My eyes weren't open but I was awake, and aware that I was on some hard ground. I groaned, feeling like I'd been dropped from a building. Eventually, I pull my eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. When I do, I'm greeted by the smiling face of that boy I kind of really like.

"Hey there… Good to have you back." T.K. says softly, still smiling at me.

When I look past him and up at what I thought would be the sky, I'm met with rock. A cave, I assumed.

"W-what happened?" I asked, frowning at how hoarse my voice sounded. Guess I was out for a while.

"Our asses were well and truly handed to us." He replied casually, carefully helping me sit up against one of the walls of the cave. From there, I took in out surroundings. Everyone was gone, except me, T.K and Davis, who I couldn't really see, he was laying down on the other side of the fire they had built.

"We were all knocked out. When we came too, Viramon had gone. You and Davis were in bad shape…" He nodded to my bandaged right arm as he said the last part. I noted a little red tint on the white bandage, I guessed I cut it bad when I fell.  
"Davis hasn't woken yet… He took a pretty bad head bump. Cody went back to our world and grabbed some medical supplies while the rest of us brought the two of you here. Matt and Sora have gone back now, just to let everyone know we're ok. Cody and Izzy went on a little look around and our Digimon have gone back to where ever they actually go to rest."

I was only half listening to him, but I got the general gist of it. We were ok, Viramon was still out there, what happened with Tai was just a dream. They're all the facts I really needed to know. T.K was watching me curiously, I guess because I was so quiet. He handed me a flask of water and I took a sip, grateful for the liquid. My throat felt like sandpaper!

"How long was I out?" I eventually ask, after T.K decided to sit beside me.

He shrugged slightly and glanced at his watch. "Since we got you here, about four hours. I don't know how long we were out before that, so maybe five or six hours."

Our heads shot in the direction of Davis then, he started groaning and muttering under his breath. He most likely felt as sore as me. T.K. got up and went over to kneel next to the muttering boy, just like he did with me.

"Ok sleeping beauty, take it easy… You're ok…" He said quietly, I watched this with fascination. He calmed people so well…Or so I thought.

"T.K…?" I heard Davis' weak voice ask, before I saw him jump to a standing position. "T.K.! WHERE'S KARI! I SWEAR, IF SHE'S HURT YOU'RE DEAD, YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

I couldn't hold in a giggle at this. He had a thick white bandage wrapped around his head, he just woke up after being knocked out, and all he could think about was me. It was oddly flattering.

"Calm down Romeo, I'm right here." I called to him, smiling when he calmed down and looked to her. He grinned at me and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Kari! Hi! Thank god you're ok!" He said through a chuckle, it was a nice sound mixing with T.K's laughter, made everything seem ok.

We sat talking for a while, about nothing really. Davis slowly got colour back to his face and I was feeling stronger. We did both feel unbelievably sore though. It was dark outside, so T.K. suggested we stay the night, but that'd be something we'd have to run by Izzy and Cody.

"Don't count on it. We all have school in the morning." Izzy said as he stepped in the cave, obviously over hearing our conversation.

The three of us jumped in surprise and looked to him, Cody standing beside him. Davis growled quietly before looking away with a pout.

"We just faced the toughest Digimon ever… Can we not take ONE day off school?" Izzy was staring at him like he had two heads after that comment.

"We cannot! We said since the start that we wouldn't let this patrol get in the way of school, and I plan to stick by it!" He yelled back, not happy with Davis' remarks at all. He then let out a sigh and walked over to kneel infront of me and Davis.  
"I need to know… Cody and I have been talking to old Digimon and they've said that Viramons attack must hit to be dangerous… Did either of you get a direct hit?"

Davis and I looked at eachother, both of us completely confused. I shrugged and looked back to Izzy.

"Davis tackled me away… I didn't get a hit." Davis looked at me with an eyebrow raised when I said this, his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"I tackled you? No, no...You pushed me then fell…." It was my turn then to look confused. Both of us were frozen at the time, so it was difficult to say who saved who.

"Either way, neither of you got hit? You didn't feel a burning sensation?" Izzy asked as he looked from me to Davis and back again.

"No." We replied simultaneously, earning a grin from Izzy.

"Great!" He said as he stood up, dusting himself off before speaking again.  
"Let's get out of here then, parents won't believe Matt and Sora for too much longer I think."

We all nodded and stood. T.K. put the fire out and we all left, heading towards the gate to lead us home. We were all tired so it was a silent walk, but one thing was for sure, I could tell we were all glad that things didn't end up the worst possible way. It was far from over, but at least now we know what we're up against.


	5. Chapter 5

Y'all are probably thinking I have no life... Well, you'll guess right! I joke, I joke, I write these at work. Theatre jobs are the most boring things alive! Anyway, many thanks to _Endlessfun _who decided to be my first reviewer. Do hope you're enjoting my crap writing! :P Anyways! Chapter 5, enjoy! :)

**Still don't own, maybe for Christmas, till then; DISCLAIMER!;**I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

The questions from my parents were unreal that night. They took one look at my bandaged arm and freaked. Sora and Matt thankfully had our backs. Matt told them that Davis, T.K and I went to the funfair down the dock; I made up the excuse that I nipped my arm in one of the rides, and they bought it.

Izzy told me it wasn't a bad cut anyway, they just put the big bandage on to stop the bleeding. It was about eleven pm by the time I crawled into bed, complete exhausted. I did make a note to check in on Tai before heading to bed, when I poked my head in his room, he was fast asleep. As per usual, school, soccer, dinner then bed. That boy was so predictable!

Still, it put a smile to my face. Seeing him so peaceful after that dream I had in the Digital world sent relief flooding through me.

Without even noticing I slipped asleep, my alarm sounded. I groaned softly and rolled over in my bed to turn it off. If I wasn't sore yesterday, I certainly was today! That smack to the ground made all my bones ache, I'm surprised I could even get up from bed. Did you know it gets like twenty times more comfortable when your back in aching? Either did I, till now.

Still, I was awake, vertical, and in my school uniform all in ten minutes. As I was doing my hair I could hear Tai's alarm going off. It went on for a minute or two before I realised he wasn't shutting it off. I sighed and went in, smacking my sleeping brother gently across the head as I shut his alarm off.

"Come on silly, you have a test today, get up and ass into school." I said cheerily, before skipping back out of his room, giggling when I could make out a muttered curse. He'd take the morning off, his test was in the afternoon, if he wasn't up now he wouldn't get up for a while yet.

"Your brother up, sweetheart?" Mam asked as she placed a bowl of cereal infront of me. I don't care what Tai says, mam makes damn good porridge!

"Of course not. He'll fall out at about one, we both know that!" I giggled with a shake of my head, packing some books in my bag before starting on my breakfast.

Mam nodded with a slight laugh before going off to her bedroom with a tray of breakfast, guess dad had the day off. I finished my breakfast and shouted a goodbye before heading out the door. I made sure to wear my jumper with the long sleeves, yes, it was sunny out, and I probably looked odd with it, but I wanted to hide the bandage from as many people as possible. Davis, I realised upon seeing him, Cody and T.K at the end of the road, wasn't so lucky.

"How are you going to explain that?" I asked when close enough, trying not to giggle at the sight of it. He still managed to wear his goggles over it, so it made it look all the stranger.

"I decided I'll tell people T.K hit me, that way I get sympathy!" He grinned, jumping back from T.K when he sent Davis an evil glare.

"Don't you dare! If you do, I'll tell them it was really from you tripping over you tea set!" Cody and I laughed at this, the wide eyes and shocked face of Davis just priceless.

It shut him up, at least! We headed off then, chatting about random things like homework or how Davis is going to play later on with his head how it was. None of us dared speak about what happened yesterday. The mood made it seem like we were all a little freaked by the close call.

"How long do you think it'll take for Davis to flip…?" Cody whispered to me and T.K, talking about the stares and whispers he was receiving. He took it in his stride though, strolling down the hall like nothing was wrong. T.K hummed in thought and shrugged.

"Give him half an hour." He whispered with a grin. I hit his arm playfully and shook my head.

"Don't be so mean! He won't last ten minutes!" I joked, grinning as T.K and Cody muttered a 'Good point'.

So, the school day began. The chairs did nothing to help my aching body! Class after class the story was the same, though Davis' reaction changed, and our grins grew. He did outlast ten minutes, but the class before lunch he just snapped at our teacher when asked about the bandage. I believe his words were "I fell down the stairs, I hit it on a plane, I got hit by a bus, a girl beat me up, what does it matter!? I hurt my head! Ok!?" The class was in shock, T.K and I were holding in laughter!

I was exhausted by the time school was out, Matt and Izzy did say at lunch that Davis and I should go home, yes we do meet up with them at lunch, but Davis wanted to play his match after school and I had to go to Maths after lunch, I was behind enough as it is!

"Kari, if you're not up to this, you can go home. I'll go with you." Yolei said as we climbed the bleachers on the side of the pitch. She was obviously told about what happened.

"I'm fine. I always like seeing Tai play. Davis needs a bit of support too, I guess." I smiled, taking my place between her and T.K at the top of the bleachers.

Joe and Mimi were the only missing from our group, Mimi, of course, was in America and Joe was still working in the hospital with his brother. No matter though, Tai'd probably give them the play by play anyway. Speaking of the devil, he finally wandered onto the pitch for some warm ups. He looked tired, he'd soon perk up though, he loved soccer too much to not perk up.

"Was he up talking with you last night, Sora? He couldn't get up this morning." I asked with a small smile, leaning back in the seat to relax.

"No, actually. I text when we got back, but didn't get a reply." She answered quietly, I noted the sadness in her voice. After what happened to us, she probably wanted nothing more than to talk to him.

He was joking, at least. I could see him laughing down on the side lines with Davis, by the look on Davis' face he was getting a nice good teasing from Tai. The match started quick after that, our Crest of Courage bearers were both strikers in this game. Guess the coach finally realised how well they worked together.

When Tai got the ball about twenty minutes in, the screams from his little fan section were something deafening! Davis was to his right, but he had already made it past the defenders and was lining up a basic shot. Something was off though, he was slow, sluggish, his footwork wasn't like he used to try teaching me. A one on one with the goal keeper, then the place went quiet. He missed. By a fair bit aswell. The other team took no notice, but Davis was staring at Tai in shock, as were many of us. He just shook his head and went on with it, quickly getting back into things.

"Well… That was unexpected…" T.K whispered at my side, all of us nodding in agreement.

"One miss, guys. Happens to the best of them, no reason why it shouldn't happen to Tai once in a while." Matt countered, not liking us putting his best friend down like that.

We watched with new found interest after that miss. I think it shook Tai a bit, each time he'd get the ball he'd run it, but then pass it off to Davis for the shot. Nearing half time, they were up 3-1, all three goals secured by Davis.

None of that really matters, what matters is what happened just before the half time whistle. Tai was running from about midfield with the ball, Davis was running along with him, all ready to take the next shot. There were no defenders around my brother, no one from the other team there, but he suddenly fell. It wasn't a trip, it was more like a collapse.

"Tai!" I called as I shot to my feet, the other Digidestined following suit. We watched carefully as Davis ran over to the fallen captain and rolled him to his back, he must have realised like us that it wasn't just him tripping. The matched stopped and on came the team's medical personnel. Just as they were running onto the pitch, I was running down the stairs to get to my brother.

"Come on Tai, wakey wakey, you need at least one goal in this game…" I could hear Davis say, still kneeling by my brother. I went and kneeled next to Davis, the medics on the other side of Tai.

What I couldn't notice from up in the stands was his heavy breathing, running around the pitch like that would do it but it seemed here like he was struggling to breathe. He was sweating more than he usually would too.

"Heat stroke?" One of the medics asked the other beside him nodding in agreement.

"Looks like it alright… can't tell for sure…" The latter said as he placed a hand gently against my brothers forehead, gauging his temperature.

This earned a slight groan from Tai, the touch making him wake back up. I just stared at him as he screwed his eyes shut tight in anticipation of opening them. Something was up with him, for a while I've thought that, but after this, I know for sure that it's true. This week was not going well.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know, long time! For those of you who actually care, that is! I know it's short, but it's a filler chapter, I hate these ones!

Thank you to _l3largus _for the review! Twas what I was aiming for, glad I could make them somewhat like their characters!

Anyhow, even though it's a filler, this is where the story actually kinda starts, so enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER!; FOR THE LAW PEOPLES OUT THERE, IT MEANS I DON'T OWN IT!****; **I,Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"Guess I'm getting a bit old…" Tai muttered as he came to, opening his eyes just a fraction to look at me and Davis. We smiled in relief, glad that he was ok.

"Y'think?" Davis asked with a grin, carefully helping Tai to a sitting position.

"Right… Let's get on with it then" Tai said with a smile, making to stand up. I placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a look, causing him to gulp and sit back down.

"Don't you dare." I said quietly, to which he nodded.

"Sorry mommy." He replied in the most childlike voice possible, I knew it was his way of trying to get me to smile. It worked.

The two medics carefully helped him to the feet and over to the team bench, Davis and I following behind them. I glanced to the side and saw Tai's coach talking to the ref. One of his players with apparent heat stroke, another with a banged up head, the next half should be interesting.

"I'll go call your mam, Kari. I think Tai's done for the day." Davis said with a smile before walking off to his bag, taking his phone out and ringing my mother.

I stood near the bench with my arms folded across my chest, watching curiously as the medics checked on Tai. They had an icepack on the back of his neck, just trying to cool him somewhat. Tai was joking and laughing with them even though he looked like hell, that was him after all, always trying to shake things like this off.

The second half started without Tai playing. He just sat there watching them as we waited for mam to come pick us up. When she did, Tai could stand and walk on his own. I still walked close beside him just incase. I waved a goodbye at the gang as we got into the car, I made sure Tai was in the back with me.

"Don't worry sweetie, if you're not feeling well, I can cook up some of my famous remedies!" Mom said with a grin as she drove us home.

I laughed and looked to Tai, laughing even more when I saw the sheer fear in his face.

"I don't think your remedies will work for heat stroke, mam." I said with a smile, watching Tai as he gave me the "I owe you big time!" look big brothers give.

He rested. And rested, and rested some more when we got home. It was an odd sight. He never stays in bed for that long, but Sora came around to check on him at about 10pm and he was still conked out in his bed.

Mam checked on him a few times and said he was running a fever, that it was mistaken as heat stroke. She was at the kitchen counters all night mixing up her famous remedies.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kari… Just let him sleep it all off." T.K said calmly down the phone, he probably thought I was worrying for no reason.

"I know you're right, but he wouldn't wake for anything. He hasn't eaten all day, or drank; he's just been lying in bed…" I whispered, not trusting my voice any louder. I nibbled my lip and looked towards Tai's room. There wasn't a peep from it.

"I think you should get some rest. If you can't sleep, come over to mine. You know mam never minds you spending the night." I smiled at that, maybe a night away would be better, stop me fretting over Tai.

"Maybe tomorrow night. Love you T.K." I said softly, glad that he was at least listening to my nonsense.

"Love you too Kari. Goodnight." His end went dead and so I hung up our phone. Someone saying they love you was always a nice thing to hear before bed.

11pm. I was finally heading to bed after a long day. I was on the phone to T.K for an hour or so, mam will probably kill me for the phone bill. But I didn't care, I was ready to just fall into my bed and sleep.

But something stopped me. As I passed my big brothers room an all too familiar sound stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Tai…?" I called nervously, not wanting to see what was happening, but I knew I had to.

I stepped into his room, but it was dark. The sound continued and I turned on the light to see a sight that will never leave my mind.

"Mam! Dad! Quick!" I shouted out as I went to Tai's side. I helped him sit up and watched in horror.

There, on the bed, supported by little more than my hand on his back, was our courage bearer, our leader, my big brother, coughing up mouth fulls of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, another chapter, because I'd rather write this than do my reports! :D  
My little thank yous;  
DeafLizgon, I thank you for spamming my email box, it was a very nice reply! :P And you'll get your answers soon enough, don't worry, there be method in my madness!  
l3largus, second comment from you... I feel honoured, kind sir! Glad you're enjoying it, and since he's your favourite I promise not to hurt Tai... Much... Ok, I promise not to kill him at least! :P

Any how! Enjoy this one! And tell me if I feck aomething up! I do that quite alot! :)

**The thing that stops things I really want actually becoming my things! Yeah! Cause that made sense! Simple folk know it as**; **DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

Twelve minutes forty seven seconds. It felt like an eternity but no, it was exactly twelve minutes and forty seven seconds. That's how long I kneeled in that room before the ambulance arrived. Mam freaked, she was trying to pat Tai's back to help him, begging him to answer her, doing all but shaking him and yelling, but I wouldn't budge. I was keeping my brother up, I was helping him, he's helped us so many times in the past, and I had to return the favour.

Even when paramedics burst into his room, I didn't budge. He passed out after a short while, a little bit before the paramedics came. I was too scared to let him lay down though; I was terrified he'd choke. His head was limp, his body was limp, he was covered in blood, and all I could think about was the dream I had in the digital world. It was this scene, it was warning me of this moment, and I was too stupid to understand.

"No… I'm sorry…" I breathed out through tears, unable to take my eyes off him.

The paramedics but an oxygen mask on him, and the sight broke my heart. He was meant to be the strong one, but here he was struggling to take a breath. My hand was taken away, I hadn't even noticed, I was frozen.

I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, all I could see was my brother now laying on a stretcher. I jumped up, only to be told to stay here by my mother. It's obvious they wouldn't let me go with them. I took one last look at Tai as he was carted out, all I kept hoping was that it wouldn't be the last time I saw him alive.

The door shut, silence consumed the apartment, I could hear the siren a moment later, and I broke down. I stayed in Tai's room, on my knees, just crying. I couldn't get the sight out of my mind. Why couldn't mam or dad have stayed with me? I needed someone, anyone, to tell me things would be ok.

I didn't have to think much on whom that is. Before I knew it, I had my shoes and coat on and was sprinting towards T.K's block. His mam and dad have started trying to work things out, so I knew that both T.K and Matt would be there. And sure enough, after banging on their door for a good minute straight, a groggy looking Matt opened the door.

"Kari… What's u-" He was cut short when I threw myself at him, hugging him tight and hiding my face in his chest.

"He's gone! Tai was taken to hospital! Matt, he was coughing up blood! I didn't know where to go, I just-" I stopped. And sobbed. I couldn't help myself, I was in shock.

I could hear Matt take a sharp breath, obviously just as shocked. Who could blame him? Your best friends little sister banging down your door at near midnight to deliver this news would shock anyone.

He led me to the sofa, I didn't release my hold. He was shushing me all the way and while we were sitting down. He whispered to someone after a moment or two, and I could hear a faint reply. Most likely his parents or T.K, I probably woke them all.

There was a shift, but my eyes were too blurry to see why, but I felt a familiar pair of arms around me and knew that Matt was letting T.K hold me. That's why I came here after all.

"Kari…?" I heard Matt call after I calmed, which took about twenty minutes or so. I moved to sit up and rub at my eyes, sniffling a little. T.K's mam handed me a cup of tea, and I took it with a weak smile.

"Can you tell us what happened…?" T.K asked softly, rubbing my back in small circles. We were on their two seater sofa, Matt and his mam on the three seater. I guessed their dad had the night shift or was just out. They were all watching me, I could feel the worry radiate off them.

I looked to the cup and frowned, I didn't want to relive it, but I told them anyway.

"I was going to bed after talking with you and heard him choking… I went in and he was lying there, coughing up blood… My mind's blank after holding him up… All I know is the paramedics took him away with mam and dad…" I whispered it all, not trusting myself to speak higher; I knew I'd cry again if I did.

I felt his arm go around my shoulder and pull me close. I welcomed it. Until I knew what was going on in that hospital, I needed all the comfort I could get.

"Relax sweetie. I'll go call your mam and see what's going on in a while." T.K 's mam said softly. I smiled and nodded my thanks. "Matt, can you make up the spare bed when you're ready?"

Matt just nodded. He looked white as a ghost, staring at his phone as he typed out a text. I didn't know who he was texting but it didn't matter too much to me.

"I guess I'll just let you two stay in T.K's room… Less work for me and I'm sure it's what you two love birds want…" Matt said as he stood up and walked off, he seemed really bad now.

Then his last comment hit me. I glanced up at T.K and raised an eyebrow. "He knows…?"

The one I call my boyfriend just chuckled and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck shyly with his free hand. "We don't really hide it that well around here, y'know… He picked up on it quite quickly."

"Great…" I sighed out, looking back to the mug in my hand. Until it was taken from me. T.K placed it on the coffee table and tugged me up before leading me to his room.

"You need sleep. I promise I'll wake you if mam hears anything." He said with a smile, and how could I refuse?

So, I nodded, and got into bed. He lay beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I wrapped my arm around my waist, let my head rest on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"Everything'll be ok, Kari… He's a fighter…" T.K whispered after a while, just as I was starting to doze off. I nodded and let my mind take me to sleep.

One fifteen a.m, I finally fell asleep. Tai will be ok. He has to be. The Digidestined are nothing without their leader.


	8. Chapter 8

I know some writers have somewhat decent excuses... Like "I was sick", "I had college/school work!", "That little demon known as Writers Block had me hostage!" or "I was grounded, no laptop or internet!"  
I have none of those. I have the most ridiculous excuse ever in the history of mankind; I forgot my laptop password. STUPID, RIGHT!? I had just changed it the week or so earlier and I was putting in my old one over and over till I copped! Anyway, sorry! There is no excuse for authors keeping people waiting and I do apologise quite alot.

One reviewer to thank today! List is getting shorter! What's with that!? ANYWHO!  
endlessfun; I do send a million billion thank yous for your support! Glad to know you like the story! COOKIE FOR YOU! And I torture cause I'm a heartless bitch who likes it! :D :P

Enjoy this one! :)

**Something magical happened last week! The layers of Akiyoshi and Hiroyuki came over to my house and handed me the rights to Digimon! I was like WHAAAAA! Then I made new episodes and new movies and I was so happy! Then I woke up from the amazing dream and was sad again... So, until dreams become real; DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

Safe to say, I didn't sleep very well that night. It took a little while, but the dreams soon crept in.

No matter how hard I tried, nightmares attacked. The majority of them were simple to understand, just Tai on the bed, and what I dreamt in the Digital world, over and over again.

One caught my attention more than anything though. I was back in the Digital world, back facing Viramon all over again. Same scenario, same set of results. Only, this time, my eye caught something that I didn't catch before. Just a flash before I was knocked to the ground. Since we've been there, and learned that Davis wasn't the one who helped me, I figured it was one of our Digimon. Too large to be Gatomon though, or any of the other Digimon once they were defeated, but still, the flash of green confused me. There were plenty of other Digimon in the world who it could be, but this felt familiar. Just as my mind was clearing, I woke.

It was a startled awakening, I was covered in sweat from the restless night I had. Yet, I was smiling to myself. Why? Simple. Because I was still wrapped up, warm and safe in the arms of someone I hold dear.

I glanced up at T.K's face and smiled a little more. He was still fast asleep, no wonder since his alarm clock read 4:30 am. I guess three hours sleep is better than none. I sighed and carefully slipped from his arms. He grumbled something, which I couldn't catch, as I stood and left his room. I couldn't rest now, not in the knowledge that Tai was probably in misery right now. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice before going to their sitting area. I paused when I noticed Matt on the couch; his back was to me at this stage. His legs were pulled up to his chest and he had his arms wrapped around them, it was only when I got closer that I noticed the feared look on his face.

"Hey, Matt…" I whispered with a small smile, to which he jumped. Guess I startled him. He watched me sit beside him before shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes.

"You should be asleep, Kari." He said softly, his tone deflated and tired. I couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh.

"I could say the same about you…" I said softly, he was acting off, he was fidgety and uneasy, something rarely ever seen by the cool calm and collected friendship bearer.

We sat in silence. For what seemed like an eternity it was just me, Matt and the sound of the odd car passing by the opened window.

"You told the others?" I finally asked as I placed my now empty glass on the coffee table. He nodded stiffly. He wouldn't meet my eyes, wouldn't look at me, his gaze remained on his wringing hands the entire time. I cocked my head to the side and watched him with a confused look. I was just about to ask what was wrong, but his growl stopped me.

"I should have stopped him, Kari… He wasn't looking well earlier in the day… I should've told him to go home…" He whispered frantically, causing me to frown. It was no one's fault; it was something no one could help. I wouldn't say this to Matt though, it seemed like he needed to get his feelings out like I did mine.

"Kari… Sora and I went to see him, at lunch time, just before classes started again…" He whispered to me, a little calmer now. He still wouldn't meet my gaze so I had to manoeuvre my head so I was looking at him properly.

"That's ok Matt… You two always do that. Why tell me?" I smiled, I just wanted him calm. I needed him calm. If I can't look after my own mind set right now, I definitely couldn't look after someone else's.

I raised an eyebrow when he shook his head quickly, looking at me now with a sad frown.

"We didn't go to see him like usual… We went to confront him about, well, everything." This was my turn to frown. We had spoken about going to him and asking him what was up. But it was always quickly swept under the rug by Izzy or me. We knew how stressful he was finding his final year; we knew he'd be a little pre-occupied with everything. Matt went on though.

"We spoke and he seemed so indifferent about it… He barely answered any of our questions, just kept saying we didn't know what we were talking about… It turned into me and Sora just yelling at him. Guess I know now why he seemed so off… He was unwell and we went off at him…"

The tears glistened in his eyes now. I didn't comment though, the way he rubbed at his eyes made me think he didn't want me noticing. I stayed silent, gently rubbing his back and letting him take as much time as he needed.

"I called him a sell-out… I told him to not bother anymore and not to talk to me… Then we stormed off… What if that's the last thing I say to him…?" The last part made me lose my breath. The last proper thing I said to him was "Take your pills or I'll get mom's remedy!"

That can't be the last thing I say to him. It can't be the last thing my brother hears leave my mouth. I'd never forgive myself if it is.

So things got quiet again. The sun started rising and we just sat there watching it through the open window. Everyone will be starting to wake soon and we'd have to go back to normal, so I wanted to give him a reassuring speech, something to help the person who was like another big brother to me. But for the life of me I couldn't think of one.

"It won't be… I promise." Is all I said after the longest time. He nodded, understanding what I meant even though the conversation dropped long ago.

It won't be the last thing he said Tai.

It won't be the last thing I said to Tai.

It won't be the last time I see his eyes.

Hear his laugh.

Get his help.

It won't be, for one simple fact; Tai's a survivor.

It won't be the last night of Tai Kamiya.


	9. Chapter 9

I shouldn't make excuses... Especially seeing as how the reason why I haven't posted in do long is pretty embarrassing... So, yeah, moving on! New chapter! And if y'all are nice; another new chapter soon enough! Happy new year!

**Sants wasn't nice enough to give me Digimon, so; DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

Things were actually normal that morning… It confused me. T.K's mother and father woke a little after sunrise, ate breakfast, and gave me and Matt a hug then went off to work. T.K woke after ten o'clock and settled next to me on the sofa. Matt had wondered off to get some sleep a little before then. But everything was calm, normal, easy going.

I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. They were all avoiding the topic, I could tell. It was itching at my mind but none of them even acknowledged it this morning. It made me doubt whether or not the whole event happened… Maybe I was staying in T.K's and had a bad dream… Maybe my chat with Matt was all part of the dream too… Maybe I was losing my mind…

I didn't realise I was staring so intently at the coffee table. Didn't realise that I was biting my bottom lip either. That is, until T.K gently ran his thumb over it. The action shocked me. I looked to him with an eyebrow raised; he was just smiling at me. His pyjama's always made him look cuter, made him seem like a kid even though he was one of the most responsible people I've ever known.

"He'll be ok. He's always ok." He said softly, calmly, that smile still there. I froze and stared at him for the longest time before simply nodding my head and looking to the tv which was switched onto some cartoons. All that's ever on in the mornings, not that it's important, I wouldn't have paid attention to anything really.

We sat in silence then, not an awkward silence, there never were any of those with T.K, it was a thinking silence, no doubt both of our minds on the same thing.

"T.J… J.T… T.S! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! OPEN! THIS! DOOR!" We jumped at this yelling, each word ending with a bang on the door. Davis Motomiya, hyper and loud no matter the time.

"His name is T.K! AND BE QUIET!" We then heard, followed by an 'ouch!' from Davis. Yolei always did have a short fuse. But, the exchange behind the door did give me and T.K a nice genuine laugh.

"Guess the cavalry is here…" T.K said through a chuckle as he stood to go to the door. I giggled and nodded, then watched as Davis burst through the barely open door, running right to me. My eyes went wide as he nearly squashed me in a hug.

"We all got a call last night! But were told to stay away! I didn't sleep a wink! Ok… Maybe a wink or two! But still! Poor Tai!" His words were fast even by Davis' standards. The rest of them were barely in the door when he finished. I just patted his back and smiled a little sadly.

"It's ok, Davis… Calm down…" I whispered in his ear and I could feel him take a deep breath then he nodded, eventually releasing his hold. He was really worked up, tense and all; I never knew something could shake him like this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to see a smiling Yolei looking at me. I just gave a small smile and let her hug me. Then Cody the same. The two of them and T.K sat down as I watched Izzy, Sora and Joe go to Matt's room.

"Joe says his brother has Tai… He was on call last night.." I heard Cody say, and that got my attention.

"He's had contact!?" I nearly shout, causing them all to jump. It had been at me all night that I haven't received one bit of news from either of my parents, so this had me a bit ticked off.

They all look at me in shock and simply nod.

"Why hasn't anyone contacted me!?" I frown, looking to each of them in turn. Davis raised an eyebrow, a look that made me think he thought me insane.

"Kari.. We all tried call you.. You wouldn't answer your phone to anyone." He says calmly, which confused me. Then I groan and shut my eyes tight in embarrassment. I rushed out of the house, never even thought to grab my cell, and there was no way mam and dad knew where I was to get in contact.

"Maybe because my phone's on my dresser… Sorry…" I mumble to them before standing to grab my coat. "I'll run an get it, see what's going on.."

"Well that's the thing! We were told to come get you!" Yolei chimed which made me freeze and turn to look at her.

"Really…? Who told you that?" I asked carefully, slipping on my coat to be ready to leave.

"Your mam and dad, silly!" She smiled as they all stood. Trust Yolei to keep calm in any situation!

I was about to respond when a pink blur latched onto my side, nearly knocking me over.

"Kari! I'm so sorry! How's Tai!? Can we go see him!? Oh this is just dreadful!" the pink blob rushed out, and I couldn't help but chuckle. When I did, Mimi stepped back with her hands on her hips and glared at me. "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!"

Everyone laughed this time. She was so motherly and sensitive all at the same time! No one asked how she got here, I guess everyone knew, I assumed they met her in the digital world and brought her through Matt's computer.

There was some conversation then, about who was going in who's car, I didn't really pay attention, I'd be going with T.K, who's most likely be going with Matt, an once I knew that I didn't need to know the rest. So, I went out to the hall while they spoke, making sure no one noticed. Of course, one person did and he was soon outside with me and his older brother.

"Come on… We'll head while they're arguing in there." T.K said with a smile as he took my hand, Matt already heading down to his car.

I nodded and let him lead me down the stairs and outside, all without a word.

The car journey was much the same. Silence. Matt was a little awkward around me, most likely from our little chat this morning, and T.K was just leaving me alone for now.

We got to the hospital, rushed inside, and asked for Tai. The last part was something I wished we hadn't done.


	10. Chapter 10

So... The Keeper of Worlds is smart... Had to post this one sooner than I wanted... COOKIES FOR YOU!

**Sants wasn't nice enough to give me Digimon, so; DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

Pale. The one word I could think to describe my brother. There was no colour at all in his face. Or, rather, the part of his face that was visible. He was in intensive care so we weren't allowed into the room, so the group of us (without our parents, after hugging me for about ten minutes they let us stay there alone for a while) were staring in through a glass window.

He had an oxygen mask over his face, his eyes closed, his face pale. There were wires coming from damn near everywhere; heart monitor, iv drip, some machines I've never even seen before. It was sad to see. There was a nurse in looking after him, but I don't think any of us paid much attention to her.

Safe to say, we were all silent. Yolei had her arm around my waist, for comfort or support incase I lose it; I don't know.

"So what did they say…?" Davis whispers after a while, his eyes still on Tai though. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak yet.

"They don't know what's wrong. He hasn't responded to anything, all tests have come back negative and they can't think of much else to do.." T.K answered for me, Matt and he being there when mam and dad told me what was going on.

"So, what? Just wait till he wakes?" Sora asked in a whisper, she was holding it up quite well considering it was her boyfriend on the bed in there.

I nodded as an answer. That was all that could be done. Wait.

And that's what we did. For days on end. I couldn't go home, not with the memory of what happened there, so I begged mam and dad if I could stay at T.K's for a while. His parents were probably getting a little suspicious of us seeing as how we'd sleep in the same bed each night, but, we didn't mind.

I think I needed him there, I needed the comfort when the nightmares attacked me. Same each night, Viramon's attack followed by Tai's accident on the bed. The latter got slower and slower and much clearer as the nights went on. It's probably my mind playing tricks on me or me wishing it, but he was trying to talk to me through the coughing.

After a week or so Tai was moved to a private room. There was no need for him to be in intensive care anymore so his room was where I spent most of my time. And, in all fairness, where all of us spent our time.

"I say we put make-up on him. Make him look a bit better!" Mimi chimed with a grin one day, to which we all laughed.

Tai was still on oxygen, and had the iv to keep his strength up, but if they let him out of intensive care then he must be doing ok.

"Add a little nail polish to top it all off!" Sora added. She was sitting on Tai's right hand side with Matt beside her. I was on his left with T.K beside me. The others were on chairs around the room.

"Don't be mean…" Matt said quietly, though he was grinning. "He'd never pull it off in that gown!"

It was nice. Chatting like this again. We've been in such a down cast mood lately that I think a bit of normality is just what we needed.

Suddenly, things got quiet. Not because people weren't speaking, their mouths were moving but I just couldn't hear them. I frowned as I felt myself falling from the chair, the last thing I heard being T.K shouting my name.

_"Attack together!" Izzy called out to everyone, breaking through the woods where he was hiding just to make sure everyone could hear him. "Hit one spot! All of you! One spot!"_

_The Digimon complied; they all instinctively aimed for Viramon's head. I wish they didn't. One swing of his arm, that's all it took to wipe all our most powerful Digimon out. They went flying in all directions, shocking us all._

What is this? The nightmare in the middle of the day? Why is it all so slow?

_His roar was deafening. That shot obviously got to him. The scariest part was he was still fixated on me and Davis. Our little Digimon stepped forward, but before Davis and I could get out our Digi-vices, Viramon swung our Digimon away._

_His mouth opened, and the smell nearly knocked me out. There was a black mist forming a ball shape there. I tried move, but freaked when I found I couldn't._

_"Kari… K-Kari, I think he can freeze… I can't move…" Davis said beside me, the fear in his voice making me even more scared. Davis was never scared, no matter the situation, he was NEVER scared._

But that day he had good reason… I know what comes next.

_Before something happened, I could see my friends passing out from the corner of my eye. There was me and Davis left, that was it. A black stream erupted from the Digimon's mouth. I look to my side where the thump should be felt and see a crop of brown hair, Davis dragged by the figures other hand as they tackled me to the ground. I could see the black ball hit the figure and I froze._

I hear my name and I snap back to reality. I was on the floor with everyone around me, worried faces all around. I started crying, hugging T.K who was supporting me up.

"It was Tai!" I yell out, looking up to T.K's confused face. "He saved me and Davis! Viramon's attack hit him!"

Davis' face grows cold too. He's thinking what I'm thinking.

"How do you know...?" He asks, just as shook as the day he barged into apartment.

I couldn't say. They'd think me weird if I said vision, insane if I say what I think, that Tai showed me that for a reason. I hid my face in T.K's chest and he just held me close. I could hear him telling them all to leave for a while.

Tai's like this because of me. Because of us. The one who we moaned and complained about neglecting the digital world was there all along. And now he's paid the ultimate price.


	11. Chapter 11

How am I able to get so much up so soon? Simple. I'm in the middle of exams. And college students lives handbook clearly states that one must do everything and anything other than study!

So, enjoy while it lasts!

Oh, and, also, I've been meaning to say; ANY comment is appreciated. If y'don't like the story or something's wrong (Like my spelling because I SUCK!) then tell me. If y'don't wanna give the story more comments, then pm me. Anyway, yeah!

**Sants wasn't nice enough to give me Digimon, so; DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

Twenty minutes. That's how long I stayed on the floor in T.K's arm, silently sobbing at the sudden realisation that my big brother, lying in the bed above me fighting for his life, was in this state because we had to go hunting down a dangerous Digimon.

My big brother always protected me, no matter what the circumstances. But this is gone a step further. This is him giving up so much just to keep me living and healthy. He always has felt guilty about that time when we were kids and I collapsed from sickness when he took me out to play soccer. Then again when it happened in the Digital world. He's told me this. He always says he won't let anything happen to me on his watch.

But this is too much.

"C'mon Kari… We'll go get some tea.." T.K whispers a little after I calmed, I was a little lost in the sound signifying that my brothers heart was still beating.

I nodded though and he helped me stand up. When we went to the hall there was no one there, I guessed the rest of them listened to T.K and left for a while. I made a note to go see Davis in a while. He looked a little shook. But then again, why wouldn't he be? He was so high and mighty to Tai recently, bragging about being the new leader because he didn't seem to give a damn about the other world anymore.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realise I was sitting in the little hospital canteen until T.K placed a cup of tea infront of me. I looked up to see him smiling down at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"What happened then…?" He asks quietly after a while of silence, I was too busy staring at my cup.

I shrugged. He'd think me insane if I told him. Then again, I'm sure he knows about my nightmares by now. I amn't exactly the most secretive when it comes to them. I can't control how I react in my sleep after all.

After a little mental debate I decide it's better to tell him.

"When I passed out, I had a nightmare of the attack… Only it was in really slow motion… The thump I felt and the pull Davis felt was Tai moving us out of the way.. I saw him…" I whisper the story to him, my cheeks going a little red at how silly it sounded.

"Well then we have to figure out how to save him." He smiles, and I look to him in shock. He actually believes me. He doesn't think me crazy. Then again, the amount of things that I've been through over the years I think the gang have just decided to trust anything I say.

I was going to reply, but I got a shiver down my spine and turned my head around. I could sense T.K watching me but something wasn't right here. I could've sworn something brushed my shoulder.

"Something wrong…?" He asks curiously, and I just shake my head with a little smile. No way I could tell him this.

"Thought I heard mam calling me." I say through the same smile, and he nods in understanding.

When we get back to Tai's room, Izzy and Joe are there already. Both are sitting by Izzy's laptop, lost in the screen. I don't even think the noticed us slip in. I sit back at Tai's side and watch his face. He seems so peaceful lying there.

"So I've looked up everything available on this Viramon." Izzy says finally, causing me and T.K to look at the pair in the corner. Of course that's what they'd be doing. Looking for every and any way to help Tai. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"So far, there's nothing though. I think we're going to have to go in and ask the Digimon themselves." He carries on, and another shiver runs down my spine. I look around curiously, un-noticed by the others though. It was the same feeling as in the canteen. Only this one was more panicked, like Izzy's idea didn't sit well with my mind.

"If Viramon did this to Tai, we have to be careful in the Digital world while he's roaming around." Joe says, always the cautious one. Though I am glad he voiced my thoughts for me.

"I'll get the others informed when T.K and Kari come back.." Izzy said then, causing me and T.K to laugh. The pair in the corner jumped and looked to us in shock.

"When did you two get here!?" Joe exclaims with his hand over his heart, guess we scared him!

"Like twenty minutes ago!" I say through my laughs, the two of us trying to calm down now.

"Well thanks for the warning!" Izzy growls, looking back to his screen again.

We calm soon after that, the weight of the situation at hand never gave us much time to be happy and cheery.

"So we're going back in then?" I ask after a while, my gaze fixated on my unconscious brothers face. I was expecting him to jump up and scare me, to tell me it was all a joke he set up. But it never seems to happen.

"We need to. The Digital analyser has nothing on him other than he's legendary. And I have no other leads. Everyone's gone back to Matt's, we'll head in through there then get back to you two," Izzy says all this as he stands and places his laptop in his bag.

I nod, as does T.K , there's nothing more to say other than keep us posted and keep safe. Just like that, it was me with the two most important men in my life left in the room.

T.K smiles at me and takes my hand in his, something he's done so many times before. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder, watching Tai's heart monitor beep away.

In the silence, I could've sworn I heard something. Faint and soft, but to me it was unmissable.

"Thank you, T.K.." then nothing again. But it wasn't from me, or Izzy, or Joe. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

But those words were undoubtedly spoken by the person who had us in this hospital in the first place. My older brother was thanking T.K for the job he couldn't do right now. And it made me wonder; was he actually around here?


	12. Chapter 12

Number 2 for today! And yes, it is a random filler because I miss Tai!

**Sants wasn't nice enough to give me Digimon, so; DISCLAIMER!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! :')

* * *

I feel nothing. And it scares me. I should feel something, anything. I should feel the mattress of my bed under me, or the ache that my illness has brought me. But there's nothing. Mam may have managed to give me something strong enough to kill the pain. Really, her concoctions known as recipes could do that to anyone!

"I say we put make-up on him. Make him look a bit better!" I hear a hyper voice say, and I know it instantly as Mimi. I open my eyes and sit up, looking around at everyone curiously.

"Add a little nail polish to top it all off!" Sora added. She was sitting on my right hand side with Matt beside her. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not a doll!" I laugh out, but no one looks my way, they just keep joking along.

"Don't be mean…" Matt said quietly, though he was grinning. "He'd never pull it off in that gown!"

Gown? What gown? Now that I think of it… This doesn't look like my room at all! What the hell happened!?

I then stand up, and my heart sinks. I was staring at myself on the bed. But I wasn't myself. What was I? A ghost? A copy? Is this all a dream brought on by fever? But then I remember all the research I did on this Viramon character… Agumon told me what his attack does, and I was hit directly with it.

I can't help but remember the attack, and just as I do, I hear T.K shout Kari's name and see my little sister fall to the ground. I jump forward and catch her just before she hits, but when I look it isn't my hands that are holding her up, rather T.K's.

"It's ok Kari… I got you.." I whisper as the others come over to check on her. I was watching her with worried eyes, just as all the others.

It was silent while she was out, bar me and T.K trying to wake her up. Of course, I have no effect. I don't even know if I'm alive or not in this form.

After a few minutes, she does infact wake, much to my and T.K's relief. The guys were just about to call for a nurse, but I think the two of us know better. When stuff like this happens to Kari, it's better to just leave her alone.

"Good to see ya, kid…" I smile, watching as she hugs T.K as tight as she can. This being ignored thing is gonna have to take some getting used to!

"It was Tai!" she yells out, and everyone's faces grow from worried to confused. I smile a little sadly and say "I saved her and Davis… Viramon's attack hit me.." to the guys, trying to clear it up for them, but they can't hear me, and it shocks me when Kari says more or less the same thing; "He saved me and Davis! Viramon's attack hit him!"

I stand up, opposite Davis now. I watch as his face goes cold. Not the best thing to hear really; the guy lying in the hospital bed is there because he saved you.

"How do you know...?" He asks, and I note the little shaky quiver in his voice.

"Well for starters, never question Kari and her premonitions!" I chuckle, folding my arms across my chest. Kari hiding her face in T.K 's chest told me she was scared to tell them.

"I think you guys should go… I'll stay with her till she's ok.." T.K says softly, and I eye him with suspicion. They've always been close, I know that, but this seems different. And it's a different that I don't like!

Either way, I comply with his orders, just like the others do. We all wander out to the hall, where Davis shocks us all by slumping to the ground. He sits against the wall with his knees pulled close to his chest.

"If what Kari says is true… Then Tai was in the digital world after all…?" He asks quietly, to which everyone nods.

Mimi looks at them all confused, obviously she doesn't know the hard time everyone's been giving me.

"What's so strange about that? I see him in there all the time. He's been rebuilding places and helping some digimon out." She says, and everyone stares at her. I grin. I knew I say patches of pink following me every now-and-again!

"Are you sure…?" Matt asks carefully, and Mimi nods. They all frown then, and grow quiet.

"We haven't been the nicest to Tai, Mimi…" Sora eventually says, she was kneeling beside Davis, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "We thought he was neglecting the Digital world… He never came in with us…"

"Well if he's there when I'm there, that would make it near three in the morning for you…" She said as she thought, obviously trying to work it out in her head. I smiled at this and shrugged.

"The works gotta be done…" I say casually, sitting next to Davis now. Everyone seems downcast now, and I don't like it. So when Izzy said they should take Davis home and get some rest, I'm glad when they all agree with him.

"Me and Joe will work out a way to help Tai. When we figure one out, we'll call you all." With that, they all left. I was left out in the hall, not ready to go in and face my body just yet.

It wasn't long before Kari and T.K come out of the room. Kari seems very distracted, can't blame her really. I followed after them; no way was I staying there alone any longer. They went to the canteen and T.K set Kari in a chair then went to get them some tea. It was pretty tense, Kari hadn't said a word, and T.K was just letting her be as she was. If that were me, I'd be begging her to talk to me. But I guess people have different ways of minding.

"What happened then…?" T.K asks quietly after a while of silence, I looked to him and smiled. Good question.

But Kari just shrugs, and I can't help but eye her suspiciously. Her and T.K were close, closer than close actually. She could tell him anything and everything.

And after a little thinking, I think she realises this too.

"When I passed out, I had a nightmare of the attack… Only it was in really slow motion… The thump I felt and the pull Davis felt was Tai moving us out of the way.. I saw him…" She whispered the story to him, and my mouth fell to the floor. I was thinking of the accident just before she passed out. Surely it was just a coincidence!

"Well then we have to figure out how to save him." He smiles, and nod my agreement. I pat Kari's shoulder gently.

"There is some way. Don't worry."

I freeze when her head turns and looks directly at me. She couldn't have heard me, could she?

"Something wrong…?" T.K asks, and she looks away from me to him.

"Thought I heard mam calling me." She says through the same smile, and he nods in understanding.

That incident had me thinking all thorough their little tea break and on the trip back to my room. She stared right at me.

When we did get back to the room, Izzy and Joe are there already. Both are sitting by Izzy's laptop, lost in the screen. I go over and stand behind them, eyeing the screen. It was a little profile on Viramon, not much on it though.

"So I've looked up everything available on this Viramon." Izzy says finally, and I chuckle. If only I let them know about this Digimon sooner rather than trying to take care of it on my own. They'd have a lot more info on it then and maybe they'd be able to help me.

"So far, there's nothing though. I think we're going to have to go in and ask the Digimon themselves." He carries on, and I shake my head ferociously.

"Don't you dare! It's too dangerous!" I yell out, going over to stand next to Kari. "Tell them!"

She looks around and I freeze again. Maybe Kari is my only way to communicate while I'm like this. But, then again, she doesn't seem to picking up on much.

"If Viramon did this to Tai, we have to be careful in the Digital world while he's roaming around." Joe says, and I sigh in relief. Thank god he's always careful!

"I'll get the others informed when T.K and Kari come back.." Izzy said then, causing Kari and T.K to laugh. The pair in the corner jumped and looked to them in shock.

"When did you two get here!?" Joe exclaims with his hand over his heart, and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Like twenty minutes ago!" I say through my laughs, just as Kari does too.

"Well thanks for the warning!" Izzy growls, looking back to his screen again.

Things calm down soon after that, I sit on the edge of my bed and twiddle my thumbs. Being in this state is boring already!

"So we're going back in then?" Kari asks after a while, I look to her and smile sadly. She's staring at my face, my actual face, not ghostly me face.

"We need to. The Digital analyser has nothing on him other than he's legendary. And I have no other leads. Everyone's gone back to Matt's, we'll head in through there then get back to you two," Izzy says all this as he stands and places his laptop in his bag.

"Ask Agumon!" I shout, hoping someone would pick up on it. He knows everything I know. Granted, it's not a lot, but someone as smart as Izzy would be able to figure something out from it.

Joe and Izzy leave the room after saying goodbye. And then there was just the three of us left.

Then, something happens. T.K smiles at Kari and takes her hand in his. She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

What…?

What the hell have I missed! This is not right!

This is stuff that Sora and I would do!

Couply stuff!

My little sister is NOT meant to be couply!

But my rage at that moment is over shadowed by deep gratification.

He's minding her. He's minding my little sister. He's doing my job when I can't.

I smile and place my hand over theirs, not even bothered by the lack of feeling.

"Thank you, T.K.." I whisper, and it was the most heartfelt thank you I have ever given. I owe him one when I wake.

If I wake…


	13. Chapter 13

****Sorry lads! Been a while, I know! Just the evils of college stole me away! But, Summer soon, so you'll have more chapters sooner than later! :)

Also, thank you for the praise for this and for your support, but, as always, please do tell me off if something is wrong or if you don't like something! It will make me a better writer in the end so all negative comments are welcome just as much, if not more, as positive ones!

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"Think he knows we're here?" I ask T.K with a smile, genuinely curious. I was sitting on Tai's bed, hairbrush in hand which was running through his hair. It would annoy him, I know, being treated like a doll, but it's the only way to pass the time I could think of.

"Perhaps." He said through chuckle, watching me with an amused smile. He was in the chair by the bed, relaxed back in it.

I had begun to relax more as the days passed. We were still no closer to finding a cure to what happened, the digimon are no help and Agumon, who I knew was at the attack, was nowhere to be found. The other Digimon rarely see him, like we rarely saw Tai. We know now that it's because he became a renegade of sorts.

"Well, Tai. If you know we're here, give some sort of sign! Or the lipsticks being applied!" I say with a grin, pulling some lipstick from my bag and holding it close to my brother's lips. T.K and I laugh a little when nothing happens and I resign to my chair, Tai's hand instantly being held by mine.

He hasn't been getting worse, that's the good thing. But he hasn't been getting better, that's the terrible thing. It's like he's caught in some sort of limbo; not quite ready to leave us but nowhere near ready to give up his rest.

And, lord knows, he needs the rest.

Our parents haven't been in much, they have work to attend and it's far too upsetting for mam to see her baby boy in this state. It is funny at times though, sometimes when she is in she gives out to him for not trying any of her cures. Dad always has to remind her that they probably would have made him worse.

"Our turn to go look for Agumon in a few, you know." T.K said as he stood up, stretching slightly. "Should get going."

"Ok.." I pouted, standing up and giving Tai's forehead a soft kiss. "We'll be back soon, Tai."

With that, I take T.K's hand and head out of the hospital room. The doctors and nurses have gotten used to seeing the gang around, we basically live here after all, so we wave and say a goodbye to the ones who know us as we pass.

"Eastern side today, isn't it?" T.K asks with a smile, and I have to think.

It is one of the spots where we never checked, big place after all, but a thought has been nagging at me the past few days.

"If Tai's like this, how do you think Agumon is..?" I ask softly, swinging our hands as we walk towards his apartment.

He thought about this with a hum then shrugged, looking at me with a little smile.

"No clue, why?"

"Because we've ignored close to the accident spot.. Why didn't we check there first?" I ask with a confused look. Honestly, it seems like the logical thing to do, why no one's done it is a mystery.

T.K's mouth formed an 'o' shape, the thought striking him just as it did me. "Good point. Then again, Digimon are strong. Agumon wasn't hit either, right?"

I have to close my eyes and think of this. No. In my vision it was just Tai who was hit. I was sure of it, I can see that part clear as day each night.

"Right. So will we search around there today?" I ask with a smile, to which T.K nods.

"Sure thing!"

* * *

We were wandering the Digital World for nearly two hours and found nothing. No trace of Agumon. Not that he knows anything has happened to Tai. I'm sure if he did then he would've come to find us.

We had to be careful though, Viramon was still roaming the Digital World and we wouldn't like to get caught in that situation aswell. One destined in a hospital bed is one too much.

The sun was setting, but I really didn't want to leave, so T.K found us a nice cave and went off in search of some fire wood, our Digimon kept searching for any trace of Agumon. I was sitting there alone, just me and my thoughts, for the first time since Tai had been taken to hospital. And I really didn't like it.

All the gang told me time and time again that it wasn't my fault, except Davis of course because he was feeling the exact same guilt as I was. It's a difficult thing to get over. It should be me, or Davis, or both of us in a hospital bed, not sweet Tai.

Not the guy who we spent months nagging and giving out to. I groan as that thought hits me. Why couldn't he have told us he went every day!? It would have saved us and him a lot of effort and aggravation!

I fell back to lie down, my eyes closed. It wasn't a moment later before I slipped asleep.

I had no clue where I was when I did sleep. It was dark, but I was walking like I knew where to go. After a few minutes there was a little light showing, and I could hear something, something I heard for years; the sound of a soccer ball hitting a wall.

I follow it, break into a sprint when I see the familiar shape.

"Tai!" I yell, and he turns to look at me. He looks around for a moment, as if confused, then back to me.

"Kari.. You can see me..?" He asks in shock, carefully hugging me back when I more or less glomped him.

"Of course I can! It's just a dream, silly!" I say with happiness, it wasn't a nightmare, my big brother was here and I could hug him!

His silence stuns me, I look up and he's staring down at me like I'm insane. He carefully shakes his head and pulls away to go pick up his soccer ball.

"I don't think so, kiddo." He says softly, going over to flick the light switch on with his free hand.

I look around to see I'm back in his hospital room, his body lying on that bed.

"You're in the digital world, aren't you?" He asks with a smile, kicking the ball to me.

I'm so very confused right now! But either way, I kick the ball back to him and we play passing.

"How'd you know?" I ask curiously, still passing the ball with him.

"How else could your soul wander like this..?" He chuckles, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been studying the digital world a lot, Kari. It gives our souls the ability to wander around, yours has managed to find mine. If you're asleep or meditating it happens."

I just stare at him. He's grown so much from the boy with the goggles who went to camp that summer long ago. "So what are you saying..? You're a spirit too..?"

He gives a sad smile and kicked the ball to me again. "You're in my hospital room right now with two of me.. What do you think, idiot..?"

I growl and instead throw the ball at his head, to which he chuckles. He then turns slightly serious.

"Viramon isn't a normal Digimon, Kari.. I don't think he's a Digimon at all." He says suddenly, and I falter a bit. Where did this come from? "I was hoping you'd be able to see me again.. I do guess that the vision you saw was my doing, I was hoping for another chance."

He sits on the ground and pats the space beside him, so I sit with my big brother and listen to what he has to say.

"Agumon and I have made an enemy of him. That's why you can't find the orange dude right now, I told him long ago to hide until I was ever there." He scratches the back of his head as he watched me, of course I'm quiet, I'm waiting for him to go on. "His System Virus Attack shuts down organs, poisons blood, kills off the digimon and makes it so it's three times longer for them to regenerate themselves."

"And with humans..?" I ask cautiously, not knowing if I actually want the answer.

Tai gives a smile and takes my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm the first case so I guess whatever the doctors have told you is what happens.."

I frown at this and just watch our hands. "You're dying, Tai... Is there no way to stop it..?"

He actually chuckles at this, which makes me look at him. "Blood."

I stall at this. Blood? What does that mean?

"Like human blood..?" I ask curiously, earning a shake of his head.

"A shot of Viamons blood into my heart." He says casually.

That confuses me even more.

"Digimon don't have blood, Tai. You have to be wro-"

"Did I not just say that I don't think he's a Digimon at all? Digimon, to be cured before everything ends, have to get a shot of his blood into their chest, their main life supply. For humans, the only life supply is the heart." He says with a chuckle. How is he so calm about all this!?

"How do you know so much about him..?" I whisper, squeezing his hand gently.

"Kari, I've met ancient Digimon in the past year. They've told me everything they know. I did ask what happens if a human is infected, they don't know, they just know the cure."

"So we have to defeat him and take some blood..?" I say more to myself than to Tai.

"Not really." He shrugged, his free hand rolling the ball around. "Could always distract him and take it. Leave defeating him until I get the chance to tell you his weaknesses."

"Tell me them now." I say sternly, and he looks at me like I'm insane. "Let us do this. For you. Tai, we've been so horrible to you recentl-"

"He has very few." He cuts me off with a shake of his head; I guess he doesn't want an apology after all. "He has blind spots, yeah, but he can still sense things. It's how he was even able to counter the Digimon behind him when you guys attacked. Go back to our world, find all the purple clothes you can find, dress the Digimon in those. He can't see purple or pink colours. Get some lavender, like the plant, the scent scares him after an attack he suffered in a lavender field."

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't. "That it..?"

"Told you there were very few." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Those should give you an advantage, that's all."

"Kari?" I hear T.K call my name, but I don't think Tai does. I look around as the place starts to fade and land my eyes on a smiling Tai.

"Looks like you're waking up, kiddo. Don't come back to this place, it's difficult to leave after a while." He says softly, kissing my forehead like I did his.

His last words to me before I woke were "I love you, but stay away from me with lipstick!"

Tai Kamiya; even at deaths door still tries help us.


	14. Chapter 14

Amazing what supposed to be studying does to you! I may fail Mechanics in the morning, but I got this chapter done and dusted!  
There is one thing that I would like to say before this; The Keeper Of The Worlds, real name to me is unknown right now, I would love to send you a cookie! I swear, your little comments, even thought they're just one lines most times as far as I can see, honestly give me a huge smile. Knowing that I please at least you with this story has me overjoyed. Felt it should be mentioned here to let people know how amazing a reader you are.  
There are others, of course, and I thank you all for it. But Keeper Of The Worlds has like four in a row so I felt that should get a special mention.  
More people should comment! It lets me know what I need to do or what I'm doing right!

Anywho! My praise of you all is over, so, enjoy the chapter! :3

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"Blood?" T.K asks in confusion, poking at the fire he set up. "You sure this wasn't just a dream?"

"No. Tai would never be that serious in my dreams.." I answer quietly, my knees hugged close to my chest as I watched the flames.

As soon as I woke up, I had to tell him about the vision. As I told it, it did start to sound more and more unbelievable. I mean, how coincidental is it that Tai would show up while we're searching for the answer to his condition? Then again, we haven't slept in the Digital World since we were trapped here. Who knows what can actually happen now.

"We should give it a try, T.K.." I say softly, looking to him now.

He furrows his brow and looks at me like I'm insane.

"What? And risk someone else ending up like Tai?" He says in quiet disbelief, and I have to look away because I know he's right.

"It's the right thing to do. I mean, Tai isn't getting any better and he gave me the ans-"

"He didn't give you anything. Some dream you had said what you wanted to hear." He cuts me off, and for the first time in a long time he actually sounded angry.

Why was he so annoyed about this? If this was Matt in the hospital bed then he'd be jumping for joy at the thought that there was a cure.

I can't help but remember the first time we were here, the original Digi-Destined as we're now known by the others now. I got sick, had a terrible fever and collapsed; Tai went out and fought against a mountain of Digimon sent after him and Izzy just to find me some medicine.

He took a long shot to help me get better. He didn't know if there would be any in the Digital world, didn't know if it would even work, but he knew that he had a chance and he took it.

I know I have a chance and I'm going to take it, be it alone or with the others.

"I can't sit back and do nothing." I say sternly, and T.K looks shocked at it. "I have a chance to make this right. It's my fault Tai's like this so it's my job to get him better."

"Would you just listen to yourself!? You're sounding crazy! All our digimon at their strongest levels couldn't defeat this.. Thing!" This got to me. Crazy? I've put up with a lot over the years, been teased as a kid for saying that I owned a Digimon from a different world, but for someone so close to me to call me crazy was a hurtful thing.

I stood up and walked to the exit of the cave. I said nothing and ignored the calls of my boyfriend. I wouldn't be ridiculed like that when we all know T.K would go to the ends of the world to help his brother. I would go further to help mine.

* * *

I went back to our world alone. I didn't go back to T.K's, or back to mine, I went straight to the hospital.

I did make one stop off though. To the sports shop. I had a theory to test.

I stood outside the oh so familiar door and held my breath for a moment. I had a brand new football in my hands. Those feelings I've been getting, like someone's been by me while here, they can't be coincidental. And the vision just proved that. If Tai's spirit is wandering then he should be able to play pass with me, right?

Only one way to find out.

I go into the room and look at my unconscious brother. I can't help but smile, though. Sure, he looks like hell, but he's alive. That's all that matters. He wouldn't give up.

"Hi Tai.." I whisper with the small smile, then go over to push a bit of hair from his forehead. "I brought you a new ball. I know you have one where you are, but I can't play with that one.."

I don't know why I think this will work, but I put the ball down on the ground and kick it towards the door anyway. I wait, and wait, and wait. But nothing happens.

I let out a sigh and go over to the ball, even if Tai isn't here and it was all a dream, a little kick about with myself might make me feel better about myself.

So, I do it. I kick it back towards the bed, go over to it, kick it towards the door, go over to it, and continue on in that pattern.

"T.K didn't believe me." I say after a while, still continuing on with my game. "I thought he would.. He usually does, y'know..?"

I pause then and look to Tai's body, my mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Crap.. You've been watching the whole time, haven't you..?" I ask softly, groaning then and kicking the ball. "Tai, I did mean to tell you that we were dating, honestly I did, but you'd have gone all big brother on him."

I smile at the thought of that. T.K getting scared by Tai's interrogating would have been interesting to see.

"Not that you would have anyway.. Sometimes I think you act more of a big brother to him than Matt does." I can't help but bite my smiling lip, because I'm close to tears talking about this to him.

What if he doesn't wake up? What if we lose him here and now and he never does get to properly see me and T.K together? What happens if I ever get married and he's not there to give an embarrassing speech? Or to teach my kids soccer and how important it is? What if he's not here to get married himself?

I sigh and resign to the chair, the ball left abandoned behind it. I rest my forehead on his hand and warn the tears not to fall.

"Tai.. I can't lose you.. I can't lose my big brother.." I whisper sadly, nuzzling his hand slightly. "Heaven can wait, Tai.. We need you more here.. If our courage is gone, how will we go on..?"

No response. Just the steady sound of his heart monitor. The one sound letting me know that the most important person in my life is still, in fact, in my life.

I feel a hand on my back and, for a moment, I honestly thought it would be Tai. I sigh when the voice says otherwise.

"It'll be ok, you know..?" Matts voice is soft, soothing.

I it up properly and rub at my eyes, sniffling a little. He pulls up a chair beside me and stares at Tai, his best friend. I'm actually surprised Matt isn't like me right now. Sure, he and Tai have had their differences, but at the end of the day, they're closer than brothers.

"T.K told me what happened.." He eventually whispered, which earned another sigh.

"You here to call me crazy too then..?" I ask quietly, my eyes on my brothers face.

"Not really, no.." He replied, his hands behind his head to relax. "Here to see Joe and get a box of syringes."

I look at him in shock, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You've had these sort of visions before, Kari." He said with a smile when he saw my confusion. "We'd all be stupid if we ignored this."

I smiled at him then. One destined helping is much better than none, that's for sure.

"But.." He continued, looking to Tai again. "You know that if this isn't true, and we put foreign blood straight into Tai's heart, it could kill him right away.."

I think about this for the first time. To think that Tai would actually be incorrect never crossed my mind. This plan COULD kill him.

But, if we do nothing, that WILL kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

Long time, I know! I'm sorry! For once in my life, writer's block hit me! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Comment and tell me how shit I'm doing, please! :)

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"Kari..?" His weak voice asks, the slight grip he had on my hand tightening.

"What is it?" I reply softly, warning the tears in my eyes not to fall.

I've never seen him like this. He was always happy, always hyper. In the morning times, in the evenings, if he was hurt or tired he'd still always be happy and hyper. To see him like this was heart breaking to say the least.

He gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. I was walking with his hand in mine, his hospital bed being moved to the operation theatre by Joe and some surgeon who was crazy enough to believe our story.

"I'll kick this things ass.. Don't you worry about me.." He cheers weakly, and I can't help but give a slight chuckle.

I lean down and kiss his forehead, whispering an "I know." in his ear before he's wheeled into the operating room and out of my sight.

I stare at the doors for a few moments before letting out a slight sob. This was all too much to handle.

When I feel like I can walk again, I walk back down the halls and into Tai's hospital room. Tai is still on the bed in this room, the exact same way he has been since the accident.

I sit in the chair and stare at his pale face, take in all the details like all the other times I've sat in this chair.

Eventually, I take his hand in mine, tracing spirals on the back of it.

"He's going to see if your cure idea will work, Tai.." I whisper, watching my tracing with a sad frown. "Don't you worry.. He's never let us down before, he won't start now.."

Nothing responds to me other than the steady beat of Tai's heart monitor. If this plan fails, I lose two important people. That just can't happen.

* * *

-THREE DAYS PREVIOUS-

* * *

"I'M SO IN!" Davis chimes with a grin, jumping from his seat with enthusiasm. I laugh and shake my head in amusement as he rambled about beating Viramon once and for all.

When Matt agreed to help me find this cure for Tai, he called everyone together to see if they'd be on board. As you guessed from the afore mentioned burst from Davis, he's all up for it.

Yolei gives an annoyed sound and smacks Davis across the back of the head, shutting him up.

"I'm in. Cody?" She then says, ignoring the questions and annoyed words from Davis.

Cody smiles and nods his agreement. As does Sora and Mimi. Izzy looks thoughtful for a moment, staring into space like he does when he tries calculate something.

"Blood from a Digimon sounds rather illogical.." He finally says quietly, and T.K actually nods his head. He's sitting across the circle from me, we haven't spoken much since our last visit to the Digital World. And I still guess that the only reason he joined the meeting was because it was in his and Matt's apartment.

"That's what I told her." He says flatly, and I can't help but frown. He still doesn't believe me. "You can count me out."

Matt and I sigh, he's a stubborn one.

"T.K! How could you abandon Tai like that!?" Mimi shrieks in horror, sending her "How dare you!" glare his way.

"I'm not abandoning him, Mimi.." He sighs out as he stands, heading off to his room them. "I'm being logical!"

The door slam follows and he leaves us all in silence. Well, nearly all of us that is.

"T.K!" Both Mimi and Davis shout at the same time, the former of the two getting up and going to slam her fist on the door.

"Digimon are just data.. We don't know if this will work.." Izzy pipes up,the remaining of us ignoring Mimi's and Davis' shouts towards T.K. "We could be putting ourselves in danger for nothing."

"It's not for nothing." Matt says quietly, rubbing at his forehead as if he were warning off a headache. Sora nods at his input.

"We all know the risk, Izzy. But if there's even a slight chance this could be true, and if there's a slight chance it could help Tai, then we have to go for it." She then says, and the rest of us nod in agreement.

Izzy sighs in defeat and looks to me. "What else did he say..? In this.. Dream of yours. What did Tai say about Viramon?"

"Have to wear some purple if we want to sneak up on him. It's the one colour he can't see." I respond quietly, extremely glad that the majority of the group actually believes me.

"Fascinating.." He say with a curious face, typing furiously onto his laptop then.

"NO WAY!" We hear yelled, Mimi rushing back over to the group. "Purple does NOT look well on me! What if I run into someone and I'm dressed like that!? Oh I'd just die!"

This gets the biggest laugh of the day. It's just like old times. Sora trying to calm Mimi down over silly little things is just like when we were first in the Digital World together. She always was a simple soul.

When everone was satisfied with the plans and Izzy had the profile of Viramon updated, we all went our separate ways.

Home was a bit crazy the past while. As expected, mam and dad were worried sick. They spend more time with Tai than I do! The hospital was this close to just giving us all our own beds up there!

As usual, I come home to an empty apartment. Dinner's left on the counter for me so I pop it in the microwave and wait for it to be done. As I wait, I go to my room and slip into some pyjamas, all set for a quiet night in.

Halfway through my meal though, a knock on the door tells me I'll have to wait for a bit of peace and quiet.

"Kari!" I hear the unmistakable voice of one Davis Motomiya shout from the other side of the door.

"Shut it! Kari doesn't want you yelling this late at night!" I hear Yolei yell not even a moment later.

I smile to myself and go open the door. Standing there are Davis, Cody and Yolei. Each of them have a bag in their hands, of what I can only assume are full to the brim with jumk food. I stand aside to let the three in and Davis runs straight to the tv to put in a dvd.

"We figured you deserve a movie night!" Yolei grinned, setting out some of the sweets and bars and crisps onto the coffee table.

"Sounds perfect!" I smile, now sitting on the sofa next to Cody. Of course it's not really, after everything that's happened I would have much rather had a nice quiet relaxing bath by myself.

But, I can never say no to friends. It just doesn't work like that. I do note the absence of T.K, and halfway through out little movie marathon I really did wish he was there for me to cuddle up to.

I guessed he was still mad.

So, Davis did that night was T.K usually would. He surrendered his knee to my head!

When I wake, I'm startled to find it's dawn out. I look around the room and see the remnants of sweets and soft drinks from the little marathon we had. Cody and Yolei were no where in sight though, and I would add Davis to that mix, but..

"Morning sleeping beauty!" He says softly, and I can't help but notice my head is still on his knee. I must have fallen asleep like that.

I look up to him, a little red faced, before sitting up properly. "Sorry. You could've woken me to go home." I say quietly, a little yawn escaping then.

"Nah! You needed the sleep." He smiled, stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, I fell asleep anyway. Hope you don't mind."

I just watched him. He's always been this way, doing anything to look after me. Yet, I'm always so dismissive with him. He's brave, loyal, kind, yet pigheaded and annoying at the same time.

We say a quick goodbye and I watch him leave the apartment.

I would never think of him as anything other than a friend, that much was for sure. His smile stayed in my mind though, so much like Tai's. So carefree and loving.

I smile to myself before heading to my room to get dressed for the day ahead of us. At two we'd be going into the digital world.

A thought hits me then. We may feel a little outmatched, but, with Davis there, I'm sure we'll do fine.


	16. Chapter 16

HIHI! Kiiiiiiinda possibly getting towards the end. Possibly. I may have a few more in me, but it's almost run it's course anyways!

So, my thank yous!

_The Keeper Of The Worlds_: Glad you liked it! I had fun writing that little part. No clue why, just flowed so it had me in a good mood!

_Lostdestiny21_: Thank you so very much for telling me off! Seriously! I read back on it to get my bearings each chapter and I'm like "HOW THE HELL DID I MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE!?"  
Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy the story even with my suckyness! :3

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"What happens next, I don't think you'll like Tai.." I whisper to the boy in front of me with a slight chuckle, just trying to pass the time by telling him how things got how they were.

"Y'see.."

* * *

-TWO DAYS PREVIOUS-

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" Davis yells with a grin when we get to the digital world, Veemon by his side mimicking him.

I sigh and shake my head, though I have an amused smile on my face.

"Remind me again why I have to go with him..?" I ask Matt with a pleading look, and he smirks at me in return.

"Because the knuckle head picked the pairs." He replies, causing me to groan in annoyance.

"Don't be that way, Kari! We'll have fun!" Davis say with a pout, and I smile at him.

"I'm only messing around, Davis.."

We head off then. All of us split into groups. Gatomon and I were with Davis and Veemon, Matt was with Izzy, Sora with Mimi, and Cody with Yolei. Have to hand it to him, Davis picks some good teams! Guess that happens when you captain a soccer team for so long.. Or he just put everyone with eachother so I'd be stuck with him.

The latter seems like the more Davis answer.

"So, Tai's still not better?" Gatomon asks as we search for Viramon, and I answer with a sad shake of my head.

"But he thinks he figured a way to beat Viramon." Davis says casually. He looked so bored. We were only five minutes into our search but you could tell that he wanted fighting by now! "It's why we're in this purple stuff!"

The Digimon look confused but don't question us. We just continue on.

"Is he even still here!?" Davis complains after another twenty minutes. Yes, only twenty minutes.

I give an annoyed sigh and shake my head. "Honestly Davis! Patience isn't your virtue!"

"Well why would it be!? I like to get things done!" He grins, racing Veemon up a hill then.

"Those two are worse than eachother." Gatomon comments in her usual tone, and I have to laugh at her.

"Lighten up, pal. Hopefully this is the last time we have to pair with them!" She mumbles something I don't catch, but knowing my little digi-pal, it was some sort of insult!

We were just at the top of the hill when we froze dead in our tracks. The all too familiar crashing sound boomed through the place.

"Any clue where it came from?" Davis asked from my side, looking all around just as I was.

Before I could reply, there was the sight of a cloud of dust erupting from a forest area, no doubt the legendary Digimon chucking trees around.

"LET'S GOOOO!" Davis cheers as he runs in the direction of the sound, Veemon in close pursuit.

"Davis! Hold on!" I yell after him, running to try catch up. He was always so rash with these things! If he learned anything from last time it would be not to charge at this Digimon!

"No way! I wanna get this guy and make him pay for hurting Tai!" He calls back as he runs, dodging trees and fallen branches like it was second nature to him.

For a moment, I actually lost sight of him of Veemon. That's just how fast he was running. I soon ran into him though. Literally!

After I recover from our little collision, I look to Davis. I was about to ask what was wrong, but I followed his gaze and saw the back of Viramon.

I gulp.

I feel a sheen of sweat on my forehead.

This isn't fear. This is no fear I've ever felt before. To be afraid of a Digimon like I am is something I haven't experienced since the days of Myotismon and the Dark Masters.

I think, as I watch the Digimon infront of us move around, that Viramon would have made a good Dark Master. Replace Puppetmon or something. That silly digimon never made me fear like even the thought of Viramon does.

"I don't think he notices us." Gatomon whispers next to me, but I haven't noticed. I've been a bit busy with my thoughts.

Though, after it being drawn to my attention, I nod. The digimon is going on as if there was no one there.

"Well, I'll soon change that!" Davis grins, causing me to look at him in shock. "Right, Veemon?"

"Right!" Veemon cheers in the same tone. I can't help but admire their will, their determination. But, any same person knows the shorthand word for both as 'stupidity'.

"We need a plan!" I plead as they head in anyway, Veemon already digivolved to ExVeemon and about to attack. Why can't he just wait for once in his life!

I groan and give up, nodding to Gatomon who quickly digivolves to Angewomon. As our two digimon rush in, I reach into my bag for a pack of syringes I was given.

Viramon seems sluggish. Not like the last time we attacked. Our Digimon hit attack after attack, land blow after blow. But Viramon just swings his giant arm wildly to try hit them.

"What's wrong with him..?" I ask Davis when I stand next to him, but he just shrugs.

"Don't question a good thing!" He grins, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

I just nod and watch, trying to figure it out. Suddenly, something Gatomon said when she was telling us about this legendary Digimon rings through my mind..

_"He wasn't wiped out… He destroyed himself." Gatomon stated as she glared at Gabumon, confusing even the Digimon with her words._  
_"He's a fully digivolved Digmon… A nasty one at that. He has so many moves that you can just never tell what he's going to do next. The thing is though; his most powerful move can only be used three times before he wipes himself out for one thousand years."_

He's used it twice. Once when T.K and I first saw him, I know that from the poof of smoke we saw rise that day. There's no way that was any other attack. Then there was the second time, the time that has brought us in search of this Digimon again.

I watch in awe as our Digimon dodge some sort of fireball attack, one of his strongest I'm guessing. That attack doesn't cause nearly as much damage as the System Virus Attack, so there's no way the smoke T.K and I saw was anything else.

"He's dying.." I whisper, and Davis looks to me like I'm insane.

"What do you mean?" He asks as a shout, trying to get his voice over the crashes coming from the battle infront of us.

"He has one more System Virus Attack before he wipes himself out!" I yell back, the crashes getting louder and more frequent. Our digimon were annoying him, so he was attacking a lot fiercer.

The 'o' Davis' mouth forms tells me he recalls Gatomon saying that in her story.

The realisation suddenly turns to a smirk and, without saying a word, he takes off the purple clothes that were hiding him.

"One more attack, huh?" He asks through his smirk, fixing the goggles on his head before looking to Viramon. "Let's provoke that out then!"

"You're crazy!" I yell at him, wide eyed at his proposal.

"Just get that blood after he attacks!" He cheers, giving me a thumbs up before running up to the massive monster of a Digimon.

"What the hell is he doing!?" I hear behind me, so I turn to see T.K standing there with Patamon.

What is he doing here? He thought I was crazy! Though, he look on his face tells me he thinks Davis is much crazier.

"He's out of his mind!" He shouts, running over to tackle a dancing and taunting Davis.

There was shouting between the two, I know that much. I can't make out what was being said though because I was too fixated on Viramons mouth. It was forming that horrible attack while my two friends were rolling around fighting.

"T.K!" I scream, though it's too late.

Our Digimon are swatted away to god knows where.

I'm left speechless.

The attack leaves the mouth of the monster, heads towards the two boys.

The Digimon collapses just as I do.

Everything goes black. Everything would have been quiet aswell, had his scream not broken the silence.


	17. Chapter 17

TWO IN ONE DAY! I'M SO KIND TO YOU ALL! No, not really, I just had this one written up too! :P

Keeper of Worlds, you're a quick one! Barely had the chapter up! I like your enthusiasm! Anyway, this clears up your question!

Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! I.E; THINGS I DON'T OWN BUT WOULD DESPERATELY LOVE TO OWN!;** I, Tara Louise Anne Perry, own nothing to do with Digimon! All credit to the amazing minds of Akiyoshi Hongo and Hiroyuki Kakudō.

**CLAIMER**!; As far as I know, I do own the not-so-creative Viramon! YAY!

* * *

"So, that's why we're here.." I whisper to Tai, still stroking the back of his hand.

I don't know why I felt the need to tell him this. Maybe I wanted to keep him in the loop, or maybe talking about it would help me wrap my mind around it.

Two of our guys are in the worst danger of their lives, and I can do nothing to help.

"Well, hopefully not nothing.." I smile faintly, resting my head on my brother's arm then, just to take a little rest.

* * *

When I come to, I look around the area. Our Digimon are scattered, Viramon fallen on the ground, T.K and Davis still out on the other side of the Digimon.

My mind springs to action then. In a flash, I'm up with the syringe and am sticking it into the fallen Digimon's arm.

"I hope this works.." I whisper, to no one really. I grin when a dark red liquid begins to fill the needle. Blood, from a Digimon! Seemed more impossible than blood from stone up to this point!

Just to be safe, I fill two more syringes.

When that's all done, and the vials are in my backpack, I go over to the two unconscious boys.

"Rise and shine, guys.." I say with a little smile as I roll the two of them onto their backs, lying them side by side so I could pat their cheeks.

Neither look hit. But then again, Tai didn't either.

I look to Davis when he gives a groan, his eyes slowly opening. I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Good boy! Always one to follow orders!" I grin, and he scowls at me.

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes.. Pretty please!?" He pleads, and I shake my head with a laugh.

I turn my attention back to T.K then. He hadn't woken yet. Hadn't even stirred or made a sound.

"He didn't get hit, did he?" Davis asks as he sits up. I've never seen Davis act concerned for T.K before. It was kind of sweet.

I shrug as an answer regardless, stroking my boyfriend's cheek as we watched him.

"I couldn't see either of you.." I whisper with a frown, and he just nods.

We wait for a few minutes to see if T.K would wake. But he never did. So, as groggy and dizzy as he was, Davis gave T.K a piggy back all the way back to the portal where we said we'd meet the others.

Needless to say, there were a lot of questions. Matt was fussing over what happened to his little brother, and as he should be. The others were concerned aswell, obviously. Matt just went a bit extreme older brother concerned.

We went back to our world and back to our homes. I didn't accompany Matt back with T.K. Even though he's my boyfriend and he did try save Davis, I was still upset with him.

The next day, we all had school. I had been avoiding it since Tai was in hospital, but the teachers were getting restless.

"No T.K?" I ask when I enter the class, looking around with a frown. I was three classes late. I wanted to check on Tai before coming to school for the day after all.

Davis shakes his head, that same childish smile on his face as always.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he's fine!"

How can I not worry? I don't know if he was hit, don't know if he was seriously hurt. Hell, I don't even know if he woke or not.

At lunch, I go looking for Matt, but he isn't in school either.

What if he was hit? What if the same thing happened as happened to Tai? I wouldn't be able the two most important guys in my life about to leave it.

"I'm afraid to use this right away." Izzy states in his usual calculating tone, the vial of blood I took being twirled around his fingers.

We were in the computer lab after school. By 'we' I mean Davis, Izzy, Sora and myself. The others either had extra classes, didn't show up to school, or just couldn't come.

"No other way to test it?" Sora asks curiously, watching the blood carefully.

"Yeah, like, a program on that laptop of yours!" Davis grins, his arms resting on the desk with his chin ontop.

"Perhaps.." Izzy hums, putting the vial down to type away at his laptop. "Maybe if I analyse one of the vials I can figure out if it holds the ability Tai believes it does.."

"Interesting! Please, go on!" Davis insists, and I look to him in shock. He never cares about what Izzy goes on about!

As Izzy goes on and on about data programs and technical difficulties, Davis looks at me and winks with a smirk. I giggle and shake my head in amusement. What a very strange joke to play.

We leave Izzy to it, let him get on with his evaluating and blah blah blah. None of us listened.

"You never know, Kari.." Davis says as we walk home, his hands behind his head as he walked. "This time two, maybe three days, you might have Tai back."

I smile at that. After so long, it would be good to hear his voice again, see that smile again.

"When he comes back, we'll all go for a picnic!" He smiles, looking up at some clouds. "To the Digital world! That patch of green in the middle of the East forest, you know the one?"

"Of course I do. You're obsessed with that place!" I giggle, glancing at him every now-and-again.

"That's where we'll all go then! I'll pack a nice big lunch, lots of sweets, and the Digimon will be there too!"

"Davis.." I say quietly, and he looks at me curiously. "How can you be so sure this will work..?"

His hand on my shoulder catches my attention. I look from the pavement to him and see a reassuring smile on his face.

"Tai has never lead us wrong before. He won't start now." He says softly, poking the tip of my nose then. "I promise it'll work. And I never break my promises."

I smile and nod, a little blush creeping onto my cheeks at being poked. I don't know how I could doubt Tai so easily.

I kiss Davis' cheek when we get to my apartment block, and the look of sheer surprise on his face makes me giggle.

"Thanks for walking me home." I explain before heading into my home.

It's empty, as usual. But that doesn't matter, I do what I do every day; heat up my dinner, eat it, get into my pyjamas, and relax for the night.

I tried to call T.K, but he didn't answer. I don't know if it's because he's hurt or because he's still mad at me. He didn't answer my calls since we fought after all, so I don't know what to think.

I was about to go to bed when Matt rang me. I wish I never answered the phone.

I was informed how he got worse and worse as the night wore on, until it was exactly like I described the sight of Tai.

My eyes well up and it takes all my strength to get dressed and run to the hospital.

This can't be happening again.. It just can't be!

I burst through the hospital doors and hunt down his room, ignoring the other destined in the hall outside. He's lying on the bed, struggling to breathe, but still conscious.

"Hey.." He whispers weakly, and the tears slip down my cheeks. "I heard you.. Need someone to test on.."

I shake my head quickly, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it gently. "Don't you dare.. What if it kills you..?"

"I'm d-dead either way.." He chuckles weakly, which turns into a cough.

Joe enters quickly when he hears the cough, putting a mask over the pale face to help him breathe.

Joe looks to me with a sad smile when everything calms. He has his doctor face on!

"Kari.. He already agreed.. Izzy gave us the vial.." Joe says quietly, pulling the side bar up on the bed to start wheeling it out.

I ignore Mimi when she tries pull me away from the bed. I can't let him go alone, if I'm terrified I can only imagine how he's feeling.

"Kari..?" His weak voice asks, the slight grip he had on my hand tightening.

"What is it?" I reply softly, warning the tears in my eyes not to fall.

I've never seen him like this. He was always happy, always hyper. In the morning times, in the evenings, if he was hurt or tired he'd still always be happy and hyper. To see him like this was heart breaking to say the least.

He gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. I was walking with his hand in mine, his hospital bed being moved to the operation theatre by Joe and some surgeon who was crazy enough to believe our story.

"I'll kick this things ass.. Don't you worry about me.." He cheers weakly, and I can't help but give a slight chuckle.

I lean down and kiss his forehead, whispering an "I know." in his ear before he's wheeled into the operating room and out of my sight.

I stare at the doors for a few moments before letting out a slight sob. This was all too much to handle.

"That's when I came here.." I say to Tai, trying desperately not to cry again at the memory.

"Tai.. What if this doesn't work..? I can't lose both of you.." I croak out, but try regain myself when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." The male says, sitting next me and rubbing my back. "Sure, we've never gotten along, but even I know he's a fighter!"

I look to him then, he seems tired. I guess he would be, he was attacked aswell, and I never did get the chance to ask him if he was ok afterwards. I give a slight nod then look back to Tai, sighing in defeat.

"Thanks, T.k.." I whisper, feeling a bit awkward with him now.

Davis would be fine. This will work. He promised me so.


End file.
